Back to Forks
by rhpsp
Summary: Takes place after BD. The Cullens are moving back to Forks. First few chapters dull. sry. also sry for the bad summary. FIRST fanfic. would love feedback. better chapters coming and excitement. :
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 75 years after Breaking Dawn. Will Be written from many POVs. Also Renesmee is married to Jacob.**

***** Please note I do NOT own any of these characters or the Twilight Saga**

Chapter 1 Family Meeting

Edward's POV

We are all moving back to Forks, Washington. I am quite pleased to be going back with my family, especially my darling wife. My family and myself will be moving back in a week in order to start high school… again.

_Edward._ Alice thought. _Family meeting time... Yea we get to discuss our family story tonight. Jazz is not happy about going to school. But at least I get to be with my husband. It was even better last night when I was with him…_

I decided to block her out when her thoughts went into details.

We were all gathering at the dining room table. Rosalie was thinking of how the boys at school would drool over her perfection. Jazz was thinking about the civil war book he was reading. Emmett was planning a fight, with Jasper, that will take place tonight. Alice was planning to take Bella shopping in Paris before school. My love won't be happy about that. Jacob was running through food menus' from different restaurants. Hiding something from me. Esme was thinking about how wonderful her family is. Bella had her shield up and Renesmee was thinking about Jacob. Carlisle was last to enter and immediately had everyone's attention.

"Every one is aware that we will be moving in a week, which means you will be enrolled in Forks' High School. Our story is that Jasper and Rosalie will be brother and sister. Rosalie will be a sophomore while Jasper will be a freshman. They will be taking the last name of Hale. Edward and Renesmee will be brother and sister. Edward will be a sophomore as well and Nessie will a freshman. Their last name will be Masen, Edward's surname. Bella, Alice, and Emmett will be the Cullen's, and Bella and Emmett will be twins acting a sophomores and Alice will be acting as a freshman. Finally Jacob will be Jacob Black and he will be a very tall freshman. All are you are our adopted children, besides Jacob, whose parents died and I was named godfather." Said Carlisle. "Any questions or objections?"

"No." we all murmured.

_Ugh… three years of high school again. Great. At least it gives chance to show off my car. _ Rosalie is so shallow.

_Hope this meeting ends soon. That way Jazz and I will have more time to fight. _Emmett… always thinking of things to put in action.

"I am glad you all understand the plan. You are all free to go." Carlisle said.

******

**More chapters will be up continuing the story. Sorry for the short first chapter. Would Love feedback. Ideas are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

***** Please note I do NOT own any of these characters or the Twilight Saga**

Chapter 2 Shopping Plans

Alice's POV

Yea. I am so excited about going to school. Bella and I are going to Paris tomorrow for 3 days to shop. I should probably go tell Bella to go pack.

*******************Vision***********************************************

"_Alice I don't want to go to Paris to shop. We went shopping last week in New York." Complained Bella._

"_Bella I already bought the plane tickets and it is only for 3 days. We must get everyone new clothes for school." I said._

"_You just bought me a new wardrobe. How am I supposed to fit more in my closet?"_

"_Well you can add those clothes to the donation pile. We need new clothes for our new school."_

"_You are not going to let me back out of this are you?"_

"_Nope… You are going. I will use force if I must."_

"_Fine. You win. Like always."_

"_Yea! We are going to have so much fun!"_

Ha. I knew I would win. "Bella! I have some great news!" I said.

"What Alice?" Bella said in her _this must involve shopping _voice.

"We are going to Paris tomorrow to go shopping!"

"Alice I don't want to go to Paris to shop. We went shopping last week in New York."

"Bella, you already know that you can't win this so there is no point in arguing."

"Fine you win. What time is our flight?"

"1 a.m. tomorrow."

_11:30 p.m. In car to airport._

"Jazz, thanks for driving Bella and me to the airport. You will absolutely love what I buy you."

"Well then thank you for buying me my clothes Alice." Jazz said. "What terminal?"

"United."

As we all got out of the car, I noticed that Bella looked extremely annoyed. Oh well I thought to myself. This is what she gets for being my best friend. As she and Edward shared a parting kiss I realized that I am so lucking to have found the best family. I broke from the thought to give the love of my life a farewell kiss. After, I dragged a very upset Bella to our gate. Now to wait… Finally only ten more minutes now until we board the plane.

"Alice, why do you always take me shopping even though you know I hate it?"

"Well because you are my best friend, my sister, and that is just what happens when you are related to me. Don't worry, on my first shopping trip in Forks I will bring Rosalie and Nessie instead."

"Thanks."

_Later in Paris Airport _

"Bella hurry up. I got our rental car and I want to get shopping."

"Jeez, relax I am right behind you. You rented a minivan!!! Why would you do that Alice?"

"Because we are going to have so many shopping bags. I saw that we would not have enough room with normal cars and it will be raining most of the time, so I couldn't get a truck because then our new clothes would get wet."

"Fine. Let's get this trip over with."


	3. Chapter 3

***** Please note I do NOT own any characters or the Twilight Saga**

Chapter 3 Home

Bella's POV

I am completely drained from going shopping with Alice. Well not literary, since I can't get tired. I simply miss my husband and daughter. I am just happy to be home.

***Back at the House***

As we pulled into the garage Jasper was waiting for Alice and Edward was waiting for me. He and I shared a short but very passionate kiss. Whilst Alice and Jazz had a moment of their own by staring into one another's eyes. It was quite sweet and very emotionally strong.

After telling the family about our very long and expensive shopping trip I decided to hunt with Edward. I don't think I will ever get over his perfect gracefulness. He is so strong and exact with his movements. He is amazing and he is all mine….forever. Soon after my daze I went and caught myself some deer, very boring, and was soon satisfied. Edward and I headed back to the house to finish packing and had some alone time, seeing as we were leaving in the morning.

***Morning***

Edward and I had to end our private time earlier than plan. As it turns out, we didn't have a chance to finish our packing. Luckily Edward did most of it when I was away shopping and all we had left to do is pack the clothes I bought for us from the trip and Edward's music collection. Sooner than I expected we were all in our own cars on the way back to Forks.

***** Sorry so short. I just really needed to have this posted. First FanFic. Ideas, constructive criticism, and feedback greatly appreciated. Longer chapters coming up. Bit dull for the moment. Gets better ******** Would Love reviews. **


End file.
